yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 109
"Shark vs. the Roaring Waterfall Deity - Abyss! Collision, the Two Numbers!!" is the one hundredth and ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on June 23, 2013. Featured Duel: Shark vs. Abyss Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Shark Shark draws "Absolute Zero" and activates it, targeting "Gorgonic Guardian" and reducing its ATK to 0 (2200 → 0). The effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" destroys monsters with 0 ATK, so "Gorgonic Guardian" destroys itself. As he controls no monsters, Shark Normal Summons "Depth Shark" (1400/0) without Tribute via its own effect. ""Depth Shark" attacks directly (Abyss 4000 → 2600). Shark Sets a card. Turn 6: Abyss The effect of "Depth Shark" doubles its ATK during Abyss' turn (1400 → 2800). Abyss draws "Gorgonic Ritual" and activates it; he banishes a Rock-Type monster in his Graveyard to Special Summon two Rock-Type monsters in his Graveyard in Defense Position. He banishes "Gorgonic Guardian" and Special Summons "Gorgonic Gargoyle" (1000/800) and "Gorgonic Golem" (1200/600). Abyss activates "Gorgonic Pile" allowing him to target two Rock-Type monsters he controls and increase their Levels equal to the number of "Gorgonic" monster he controls.The written Japanese anime lore of "Gorgonic Pile" only targets and affects 1 Rock-Type monster, increasing its Level by the number of "Gorgonic" monsters they control., He targets "Gorgonic Gargoyle" and "Gorgonic Golem" Level (3 → 5). Abyss overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity" (2400/1400) in Attack Position. At this point, Abyss abandons his possession of Rio's body and Duels in his true form. He activates the effect of "Abyss Splash," detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK until the End Phase (2400 → 4800). "Abyss Splash" attacks "Depth Shark", but Shark activates his face-down "Hide and Shark" as he has 2000 or fewer Life Points, paying half his Life Points (Shark 200 → 100) to banish "Depth Shark" and end the Battle Phase, then return the banished monster to the field. As "Depth Shark" returns to the field, it gains ATK equal to the amount of Life Points paid to activate "Hide and Shark" (1400 → 1500). Turn 7: Shark Shark draws "Aqua Mirage" and activates it, equipping it to "Depth Shark". If the equipped monster is used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon, he can treat "Aqua Mirage" as an Xyz Material for that Summon with the same Level as the equipped monster. Shark activates "Monster Reborn" Special Summoning "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) from his Graveyard. He activates his face-down "Full-Armored Xyz", targeting "Black Ray Lancer". Shark can then Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, then equip "Black Ray Lancer" to the Summoned Xyz Monster. He overlays his (two) Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 94: Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess" (2200/1600) in Attack Position. "Black Ray Lancer" is equipped to "Crystal Zero"; it gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Black Ray Lancer" ("Crystal Zero" 2200 → 4300). Abyss activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK (2400 → 4800). Shark activates the effect of "Crystal Zero", detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster his opponent controls. He detaches two Overlay Units, targeting "Abyss Splash" ("Abyss Splash" 4800 → 2400 → 1200). "Crystal Zero" attacks and destroys "Abyss Splash" (Abyss 2600 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes